


a kiss with a fist (is better than none)

by safiradh



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, POV First Person
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 07:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13476435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/pseuds/safiradh
Summary: Dari perspektif Trafalgar Law tentang Baby 5.





	a kiss with a fist (is better than none)

**Author's Note:**

> **diclaimer.** One Piece © Eiichiro Oda-sensei. No profit was made from this work. Format © frustrated fireworks, title © Florence + The Machine  
>  **warning.** Alternate Reality. OOC, seriously.  
>  **note.** Ini rada abstrak ehehe. Style penulisan sangat terinspirasi dari fanfic Doffy-Vergo-nya Sternenschwester.

 

 

 **xx** —

Dua puluh kata yang pertama kalinya membuatku menyadari kebaikanmu.

"Kau akan mati?"

"Ya, tiga tahun lagi."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Ayahku dokter, itu diagnosisnya."

"T, tapi itu terlalu cepat, kasihan sekali..."

"..."

;

 **xix** —

Sembilan belas kata yang kuharap tidak kukatakan.

"Kau ini mudah sekali ditipu!"

"Mereka membutuhkanku!"

"Mereka hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu, Bodoh!"

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya dengan begitu kejam!"

;

 **xviii** —

Delapan belas kata yang selalu kukatakan sebagai penghiburan.

"Kau kenapa?"

 _Hiks_ "Joker membunuh tunanganku lagi," _hiks_ "dia pasti tidak ingin aku bahagia..."

"Jangan menangis, mereka tidak pantas untukmu."

;

 **xvii** —

Tujuh belas kata yang awalnya terdengar seperti mimpi buruk untuk kita.

"Kalian berdua sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Kurasa bukan ide yang buruk jika kalian menikah."

"DOFFY!"

"JOKER!"

;

 **xvi** —

Enam belas kata yang tidak benar-benar serius aku katakan.

"Jangan harap aku mau menikahimu!"

"Kalau begitu nikahi saja Buffalo dan namai anak kalian Dasuyan!"

"Brengsek!"

;

 **xv** —

Lima belas kata yang membuat wajahmu memerah.

"Padahal dulu kau bocah yang lucu, sayangnya begitu dewasa jadi begini."

"Maksudmu dulu kau menyukaiku?"

;

 **xiv** —

Empat belas kata yang membuatmu tertawa.

"Aku tidak percaya satu-satunya tunanganku yang tidak dibunuh _Waka-sama_ adalah kau."

" _Well_ , aku dokter."

;

 **xiii** —

Tiga belas kata yang merupakan kebenarannya.

"Dengan kekuatan dan status _shichibukai-_ mu, kenapa kau masih bertahan di sini?"

"Ini keluargaku."

;

 **xii** —

Dua belas kata yang membuat hatiku terasa hangat.

"Jora, di mana Baby 5?"

"Dia sedang menemani Sugar bermain di halaman belakang."

;

 **xi** —

Sebelas kata yang menunjukkan betapa berartinya keluarga ini bagimu.

"Ini juga keluargaku, Law. Satu-satunya keluarga yang kutahu, satu-satunya yang berharga."

;

 **x** —

Sepuluh kata yang memulai kembali pertengkaran kita.

"Jika kau menolak menikahiku, cari pria lain yang siap mati."

;

 **ix** —

Sembilan kata ketika kau menemaniku sepanjang malam.

"Ceritakan padaku tentang keluargamu."

" _Well_ , kau mau mulai dari mana?"

;

 **viii** —

Delapan kata yang mengingatkanku pada apa yang pernah kumiliki.

"Seandainya adikmu masih hidup, aku ingin sekali mengenalnya."

;

 **vii** —

Tujuh kata yang membuat jantungku berdetak lebih kencang.

"Jadi, kapan pernikahan kalian?"

"Cora- _san_ , berhenti menggodaku!"

;

 **vi** —

Enam kata yang membuatmu tersipu.

"Harusnya kau melamarku dulu."

"Menikahlah denganku."

;

 **v** —

Lima kata yang kita tahu bahwa itu kebohongan.

"Pernikahan ini hanya karena Joker."

;

 **iv** —

Empat kata yang kusyukuri.

"Aku bahagia untuk kalian."

;

 **iii** —

Tiga kata yang membuatku semakin yakin.

"Aku tidak menyesalinya."

;

 **ii** —

Dua kata yang terus terngiang-ngiang di telingaku.

"Aku bersedia."

;

 **i** —

Satu kata yang mengawali ini semua.

Doflamingo.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

>  **note.** Udah punya headcanon Doffy ngejodohin Law sama Baby 5 bahkan sebelum doi dilamar Sai, ah pair yang gak kesampean. ("Semoga Sai bisa membahagiakanmu ya, Baby 5, dari aku yang gagal menikahimu." -Trafalgar Law) #WOY
> 
> Crosspost di FFN


End file.
